


Young Blood

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is kicked out of his house, and forced into a life he could never understand, Dean Winchester helps him find the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared out his second story window, his brilliant blue eyes glazed over with tears that didn’t dare fall, for fear they would be seen by his judgmental siblings.

One hour, he heard his brother scream once more in his head, one hour to get his things together and leave.

Where would he go? How could he just get all his things together and leave all the memories that clung to this once loving home?

Castiel continued staring out his window, the setting sun casting a ray a light across his bedroom floor, causing the shards of glass that covered it to gleam beautifully. Even the ones that were covered in his blood.

He wondered how such beauty could come from such frightful things; things that had been thrown at him in disgust as he cowered in a corner, things that caused warm blood to flow from his eyebrow without end. Yet he learned from his older brothers that the most beautiful of things could cause the most pain.

He stood up weakly, grabbing his briefcase and tossing in his favorite clothes. There was no way he’d be able to pack all his clothes right now, and there were so many sentimental objects he couldn’t just leave here for Michael to break. He grabbed his mp3 and notebook filled with all the notes he and Gabriel used to pass to each other during second period, with little sketches and poems. He grabbed the baseball his father gave him before he left from his top drawer and the picture of Anna, Gabriel, Rachel, and dad, with him wrapped in his mother’s arms and Michael in the background throwing a football around with Luci.

It was one of the only pictures with the entire family in it, and even though most of the people in it hated him now, he cherished the image and packed it along with all the other useless things he couldn’t live without.

He zipped up the briefcase and looked around his room. He’d be leaving behind so much. His bed, where he had his first kiss with Daphne Allen; his windowsill where he watched a meteor shower with his father; and his bedroom floor where he and Anna used to play when they were children, with Gabriel in the doorway watching over them with a smirk on his face.

All those memories would vanish from his memory sooner or later he supposed, and as he grabbed his trench coat from its hanger, he figured perhaps it was for the best because the bad memories in this room began clouding his vision and he just wanted to run away from this place and never come back.

*********

Gabriel gave Castiel three hundred dollars and a hug, wishing him nothing but the best, making him promise he’d call when he was at the motel. The rest of his siblings just watched him leave, his sisters not daring to meet his eyes while his older brothers glared at his with dark eyes that silently warned him not to return.

He was on the bus now, his briefcase on his lap and his face pressed against the cold window. He was on his way to the motel downtown, where he could make the three hundred last a bit longer than a day.

The bus came to his stop and he walked the four blocks to his destination, where he got a room for no more than fifty dollars a night. The sheets were musty and he could have sworn he saw cockroaches, but it was better than sleeping on the curb with no food.

He wondered how long he’d stay here before he found a more permanent place to stay.

It was a Tuesday night and Castiel still had a month of school left before he graduates, and how he would maintain everything at school, he had no idea.

He’d have to see his brothers across the hall and even in some of his classes, feeling their glares sear the back of his head as he walked past. He didn’t think he could handle that, but he knew for certain he couldn’t deal with the pity filled eyes of his sisters.

They were both so kind, so strong, and he didn’t want them to tell him everything would be alright when he knew it wouldn’t.

Castiel placed his head on the lumpy pillow on the moldy bed and let sleep coil its heavy fingers around his brain and let himself rest until morning came and he’d have to go to school and face hell once more.

His alarm went off eight hours later, the sun making its way back along with a headache.

He got ready and took the bus to school. He walked through the hallways with his head down, hoping no one looked his way when he suddenly hit something. He looked up and met the emerald green eyes of Dean Winchester. What he thought would be a glare was instead, a smirk.

"I-I’m so sorry…" Castiel stammered, starring down at his mud covered loafers. He hoped Dean didn’t cause a scene, because just down the hall he could see Anna’s red hair and a little ways down, the back of Michael’s head.

The green eyed senior let out a soft laugh, his calloused fingers lifting his chin up, “Look up, babe, how else will I get to see those beautiful eyes of yours?”

Castiel blushed a deep crimson and shook his face out of his grasp.

Did his siblings tell? He knew they hated him but he would have never expected them to tell the entire school what they had found out not only a day before.

Castiel Novak was gay. He had tried so hard to change that fact, with Daphne Allen and Meg Masters, but it still rang true, and when his religious family heard what else could they have done but beat him down and kick him out of the house he once called home.

"Don’t call me that," Castiel hissed, picking up his fallen notebook. "I’m not in the mood for this bullshit."

Dean stared at him with wide eyes as he stomped away, his large trench coat swirling around his lean legs as he pushed the double doors open and left the school.

Dean raised his brow and followed the boy, not caring the looks the other students gave him.

"Hey?!" Dean called, running after Cas. "Hey!"

The dark haired boy suddenly stopped, his fist clenched and his head held low. "You gonna beat me up?" He whispered, not looking up from his loafers. "If you are, just get it over with."

Dean furrowed his brow, staring at the back of the boys head as he said, “What are ya talking ‘bout? I just gave you a compliment back there.”

Castiel let out a bitter scoff, turning around and meeting Dean’s eyes.

"Real funny, lets make fun of the faggot!"

His blue eyes were red and filling with tears, his dark hair blowing in the brisk December air as he waited for Dean to reply. When no words came he scoffed and continued stomping away to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was jaw dropped.

Maybe this was just another crazy high school kid, like that Meg Masters’s chick that tried blowing him under the bleachers during the homecoming game then cried when he told her no. Yet, as the small boy ran toward the bus stop, he couldn’t help but follow after him.

Castiel was steps ahead, his dorky oversized trench coat trailing in the snow. He stopped on the side walk opposite the school, taking his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it then laughing bitterly.

He was smaller than most seniors, no more than an inch shorter than his younger brother, Sam, with eyes bigger than that chick with the bangs on the show his mom watched; what was it called again, New Girl? Yeah. He knew little more about Cas besides the fact he was the younger brother of the great dickhead that was Michael Novak, who’d failed junior year and cursed the school with yet another year of his bullshit.

“I didn’t mean any harm, Cas,” Dean said. “I was just messing around, being a little flirty. Come on, let me take you out. Maybe go to that diner down the street and get some burgers. Please, angel eyes, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Castiel glanced up at him with a small smile, muttering, “Nice try, but I’m not falling for it though.”

“There’s nothing to fall for, baby…”

“Don’t call me that.”

Dean met his eyes, so warm and beautiful, even though they were the color of the lightest of skies as he glared at him.

“I don't know what anyone said to you bout me, but I'm the farthest thing from homophobic. In fact, last night i spent a good hour sucking off the quarterback." Dean said, wrapping his fingers around Cas's wrist. “So, come get some burgers with me."

Cas took his hand away and smiled down at his snow covered loafers. 

“I don't have any money..."

“I'll pay," Dean replied, grinning like a child with a new toy. “Even buy you desert."

Cas laughed, nodding softly. 

“Okay, I'll go with you. But this isn't a date or anything. I'm just hungry and this is a free meal," Cas said, following Dean as he led him to the school parking lot. 

“‘Course not," Dean scoffed, opening the side door of the black Impala for him.

As they drove, the radio blarred Led Zepplin's ‘Ramble On,' with Dean hoarsly singing along. Cas couldn't help but smile. It was cute, he thought, even though the song was older than the both of them combined, and perhaps even older than his dad. Yet, that didn't seem to matter to Dean. He sang along to the song wholeheartedly and not ironically like one would think a person his age would.

“My mom used to like Led Zepplin," Cas shouted over the speakers. 

Dean turned down the radio and looked at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

“My mom used to like Led Zepplin," Castiel repeated, staring down at his lap where his folded hands rested. “Used to sing ‘All My Love' to me when I was younger."

Dean beamed at him, “Ohh that song always gets me."

“Yeah, she used to sing it in the softest voice but in the morning while she cleaned she'd scream the lyrics of ‘Whole Lotta Love.'"

“Like a real lady would," Dean laughed, pulling into the diner's parking lot. 

As they walked inside the diner they were greeted by the smile of a fourty-something bleach blonde with twin buns in her hair. To Cas, she looked like a low budget Princess Leia, but the way Dean smiled at her she might as well be Scarlett Johansson.

“Hey, darling, a table for two please," he said with a wink, leaning aganist the podium she stood behind.

“Now Dean, don't be flirting with me in front of your date. That ain't classy at all."

“He said it wasn't a date," Dean countered as she led them to a booth by the window, behind two old men with a bible between them.

“Well he know very well that's a lie."

She swayed away before Dean could reply, leaving him smiling at her back as she filled two glasses with water.

“She seems nice," Cas whispered as he picked at his nails nervously. “Very...eccentric."

Dean cackled and grabbed his hand, leaning forward and murmuring in his ear, “I wouldn't say that to her, she'd bite your head off."

His voice was a deep grumble, sending volts of electricity throughout his veins and making him feel hot.

“She'd grabbed you...like this," he wrapped his long fingers around his neck slowly, running his thumb along his pulse point, no doubt feeling how fast his heart was beating. 

He suddenly pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, “So if I were you I wouldn't say anything."

“Right," Cas stammered, running a shaky hand through his dark locks.

The blonde woman came back and set their waters down, pulling out a small pink notebook, “Whatcha two need?"

Dean ordered two bacon burgers with extra bacon, and even though Cas didn't really like burgers he let him, liking the way Dean smiled at him as he ordered what was most likely his favorite meal.

“You'll love it. This place makes the best bacon burgers."

Cas nodded shyly, fiddling with the salt shaker.

“So, Castiel Novak, in the flesh. Brother of the biggest asshat and somehow, is a quiet sweetheart," Dean took the salt shaker away from his fingers and pulled his chin up with his other hand. “With eyes like an angel..."

“Not a date my ass," Princess Leia muttered as she walked pass.

“You should just let this be a date, baby," Dean whispered. “Let me take you home and make you feel so good, baby."

Cas was trembling, his pants tightening with the weight of his erection. He couldn't look away from Dean's eyes, didn't want to. He wanted nothing more than to go home with Dean, to make him feel happy once more.

But he couldn't, not now, not when he was fragile and needy. 

“Dean...I...I can't."

“Why not, baby?" Dean murmured, kissing Castiel's knuckles.

“I...I'm a virgin," Cas whispered. “I've never...I've never done anything."

Dean stroked his arms then, smiling at him. 

“Angel, I'll wait then. Something bout you...you're special."


End file.
